School Life
by Alice-Cullens-Twin
Summary: Kate has just moved to LA and started her junior year of high school! Will she make new friends and maybe find a romance as well? Or will her past get in her way? Read and find out! Don't forget to Review!This is redone cause i deleted the last one sorry!
1. First Day

**Right I did the most idiotic thing ever and deleted this story by accident! Lucky enough the first few chapters I had printed out so I am re-writing it again. However the last chapters I'm going to have to rewrite so I'm sorry if there not the same as the previous ones! I'm an idiot all in all. So here it is the first chapter. I may change bits to make it better but other than that the first chapters should be the same! Enjoy!**

**First Day**

She walked up the corridors of her new school. She looded down at her piece of paper 'locker 67'. She walked down looking at each locker 65…66…67! She stopped and opened the locker.

"Hi" Kate turned around to see a blonde haired girl.

"Hi" Kate replied

"Your new here? Well I'm Claire" she smiled holding out her hand

"Yeah! I'm Kate" She smiled back

"So you need someone to show you around?" Claire grinned

"Yeah if you don't mind"

"Of course not! I know what its like to be new, I was new once. You see I'm from Australia. If it weren't for my friends I think I would never of survived" Claire explained "So where you from?"

"Iowa! But I came to LA to live with my dad. My mum had cancer and passed away so here I am" Kate stated

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Claire exclaimed

Claire and Kate talked a bit then when the bell went they went to there lessons. Lucky for Kate she was in most of Claires classes for the day. They both walked into math's laughing.

"Claire!" a dark haired boy called over to them.

Claire and Kate made there way over to the boy.

"Hey Jack, this is Kate she's new so I invited her to hang with us is that okay?" Claire told him

"Of course have a seat Kate" He smiled _God she's pretty_! Jack thought as she took a seat.

Claire filled Jack in about Kate. They sat there talking for a bit until the teacher walked in and they started there work. Kate couldn't really keep her mind on her work because she kept looking at Jack. _God he's really nice! I hope I get to know him better! Oh I wonder If he's got a girlfriend? I'll have to ask Claire. _Kate was brought out of her thought by the bell. They put the books away and left. Kate was making her way to science when she heard someone call her name. She turned to find Jack running up to her.

"Hey Jack" Kate smiled

"Hey what lesson you got now?" Jack asked her. _Please let her have science with Mrs Rose!_

"Erm Science with Mrs Rose" Kate told him looking at her schedule

""Me too! I'll walk with you, if that's okay?" Jack stated nervously

"Sure" Kate smiled _I'd love you too!_

"So how's your first day going so far?" Jack asked trying to make conversation

"Good. Especially now that I know where I'm going" Kate replied. _Even better because I met you! _She smiled to herself

"Good! You got to meet the rest of the gang at break" Jack smiled

"Erm…sure" Kate smiled unsure. _What if they don't like me?_

As if Jack could read her mind "You'll get along fine believe me. But be careful of Sawyer. He has a thing abouts girls" _he better not try anything with her or I'll kill him! _Jack thought.

They arrived at science and Kate sat at the back with Jack. All though out the lesson they talked and joked around. Jack helped Kate out with things she didn't know. Kate was really getting to know Jack and she liked what she knew; as was Jack. The more he learnt about Kate the more he liked her. They walked out of science laughing and headed to the field where Kate would meet the rest of the 'gang' as Jack put it. She was a bit nervous but Jack kept reassuring her telling her she'd be fine. They reached the group of friends and Claire stood up and hugged Kate hello. Then another blonde girl got up and walked over to Kate.

"Hi I'm Shannon. Right I love to shop and am I complete girl. However I don't let anyone pick on me. So I'm a tuff girl too" Shannon smiled

Next a dark coloured boy came up "I'm Sayid. Unlike Shannon I'm into football and I'm on the school football team with Jack and Sawyer" He pointed to Jack and a blonde haired boy.

This must have been his cue because he walked up and said "well hello. Now what do we have here a pretty little corn-fed girl"

"You must be Sawyer then! Jack told me about your little tricks and just because I'm a corn-fed girl, as you put it, I am not blind to your tricks cowboy" Kate said giving Sawyer a sweet smiled. Sawyer was slightly stunned by this.

"Ok I like this girl! If she can put Sawyer in his place on her first day I like her!" Another boy said walking up behind Sawyer. He had an English accent "Hi names Charlie. I like music and unlike the other boys hate sports" he smiled

All through lunch everyone talked and got to know eachother better. Then when the bell went they all got up and started to head to there next lessons.

Jack walked up behind Kate and said "Told you so"

This made Kate jump"Hu?"

Jack smiled "I told you that they'd like you! And Shannon seems to really like the way you handle Sawyer"

Kate laughed "yeah or maybe its because she wants to persuade me to go shopping with her. Claire tells me its hell shopping with her and I'm not one for shopping"

Jack laughed "Yeah well that makes you the perfect candidate for Shannon's challenge"

Kate was confused now "Challenge?"

"Yeah. You see you hate shopping so she'll make you go with her shopping. She'll make you buy loads of clothes and then when you're done she'll sort out all the clothes and make about 20 different outfits. Then she'll tell you when to wear them" Jack smiled at Kate's reaction

"Great!" Kate stated sarcastically "Guess I better get it over and done with"

Jack laughed at her attitude. The rest of the day for Kate went pretty smoothly. She had made some great friends and all her lessons seemed to be going good. She'd even been asked to go for pizza after school with the gang which she happily accepted. Now it was the end of the day and she was walking home with Claire and Shannon because the boy's had football practice.

"So, Kate what you think about your first day?" Claire asked

"It was good. I don't think I would have survived if I hadn't met you Claire. Thanks for everything" Kate smiled

"No problem. And it wasn't just me Jack helped a lot" Claire grinned

"Talking of Jack, he seems to like you" Shannon joined the conversation

"What? Yeah he's nice but surely a guy like Jack has a girlfriend?" Kate asked

"Nope. He's single and he likes you! Don't deny it we've known him longer. We know when he likes someone and he really likes you. I don't think he spent that much time with one girl since Sarah" Shannon replied

"Who's Sarah?" Kate questioned

""She's Jack's Ex! She's a complete tart" Shannon exclaimed

"She and Jack were going out for a while until she found out she was cheating on him. So he broke up with her and he's been sort of different ever since until today. He seems to be back to his old self." Claire smiled

"She sounds like a bitch. Who could ever do that to Jack? He's so sweet and kind and handsome." It came out before she could stop it

"Oh my God! You like him!" Shannon squealed

"No I don't" Kate argued. Shannon gave her that look 'don't lie to me look' and Kate gave in "Okay maybe a little" at this both Shannon and Claire squealed "But you can't tell him. Anyway I want to get to know him better"

"We won't" Shannon smiled

They reached Kate's house and said there goodbyes and exchanged phone numbers. When Shannon and Claire were on there own Shannon said "We won't tell him but it wouldn't help if maybe we gave them a little help you know" She smiled

"Yeah a few pushes here and there wouldn't hurt and anyway Jack deserves someone like Kate. She's really nice" Claire said with a smile to match Shannon's

"Yeah I like her and it seems so do the boys" Shannon smiled and they made there way home.

When Kate closed her door her dad appeared out from the living room ""Hey hunni how was it?" Sam asked his daughter while giving her a hug.

"It was really good actually. I met some new people and this one boy called Jack he's really nice and I've been invited out with them tonight for pizza. Can I go?" Kate asked

"Of course! Wait do you know his last name" Same asked

"Err.. I think it was Jack Shepherd why?" Kate replied

"Oh, I know his parents good friends of mind actually. He's a really nice boy Kate" Sam smiled

"I know and he's sweet. He showed me around and everything. He even introduced me to his friends. But if it weren't for Claire I would never have met him" Kate smiled "Well I better start my homework. I don't want to be late to meet the gang" Kate said and then run up the stairs before her dad could ask any questions.

Sam watched her amused _she'll do just fine here! _He grinned to himself.

**There you go the first chapter up! Enjoy !**

**Chaz…x**


	2. The Cheerleading Bimbo

Kate had just finished her homework. It had taken her longer than normal because she couldn't stop thinking about what tonight would bring. She liked her new friends a lot. She felt like she fit in here. Kate had never had friends like this. In the first day of knowing her they had asked her to hang out with them after school. _I wonder if Shannon was right. Does Jack like me? He obviously likes me as a friend but more? No he wouldn't. He's popular he probably has load of girls after him. _She was brought out of her trance by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a text. She opened it and read:

_Hi Kate It's Jack,_

_Shannon gave me your number hope you don't mind._

_Yeah but anyway you still up for pizza tonight?_

_And would you like me to pick you up or do you know where the pizza place is?_

_Tb_

_Jack x_

Kate couldn't help but smile at how considerate Jack was. He was sweet. She re-read the text and then replied.

_Hi Jack._

_Yeah it's fine, I should of given it to you earlier I just forgot. And yes you can pick me up because I have no idea where I'm going. LOL._

_I live at 16 Chestnut Road._

_And thanks _

_Kate x_

Kate put her phone on her table and went to her wardrobe to get some new clothes. She looked at her clothes. Kate wasn't one who cared about how she looked but tonight she wanted to make an effort. She wasn't really sure why. She pulled out a purple top and a pair of black jeans. She out them and then grabbed her black boots. She went over to her jewelry care and opened it. She picked out the necklace her mother left her and put it on. She put a bit of make up on. She then grabbed her phone and some money and made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Jack sitting at the counter talking with her dad. To say Kate was surprised was an understatement.

Just then Jack turned around and noticed Kate _god she was beautiful. _"Hey Kate" he smiled

_I love that smile. _She thought "Hey. How long have you been here I didn't hear you knock?" Kate asked him

_Her smile is so pretty! God I'm turning into a girl! _"Oh I live next door so you know I came over about 5 minutes ago. I was just talking to your dad about football." Jack explained standing up.

"Hold up! You live next door?" Kate exclaimed

"Yeah it surprised me to when you told me your address. So you know I thought I'd finish my homework and come on round" Jack shrugged

"Oh right! My dad said he knew you" Kate said feeling uncomfortable about her dad knowing the guy she liked.

"Yeah, I come over to watch football sometimes. I never did learn your last name that's why I didn't realize. So you ready to go?" Jack asked

"Yeah, I'll just grab my coat." Kate said heading into the hall. She grabbed her coat and said goodbye to her dad and they left.

They walked for a bit in silence just enjoying the night air and the comfortable silence that seemed to surround them. It had been a long time since either of them had been this relaxed. Jack decided then to say something "You look lovely tonight"

"You don't look bad yourself" Kate smirked but on the inside she was melting at his comment

"Your necklace is beautiful, where'd you get it?" Jack asked

Kate automatically touched the locket that contained what she thought a direct line to her mother. A sad smile came over her face "It was my mothers. She gave it to me before she…erm" A single silent tear made its way down her face. _Great I haven't even known him for a day and I'm crying in front of him. _Kate cursed her self. Before Kate knew it she was in Jack's arms. She hugged him back tightly. She couldn't miss how right it felt to be in his arms. After a moment she pulled back. Removing the tears from her face "I'm sorry you must think I'm a compete idiot…" Kate started but Jack cut her off

""I don't think that at all. I think you're a girl trying to carry on with her life after losing someone who she cared for deeply. And to be honest your doing an amazing job" Jack stated. Kate couldn't help but smile at how understanding he was.

"Thank you Jack" Kate smiled at him

"It's okay. If you ever need to talk I'm a good listener" Jack replied.

With that he put an arm around her shoulders and guided her down the street. They arrived at the pizza place not long after to find everybody already there. When they got to the guys everyone said hello and Shannon and Claire both had identical smiles when they noticed Jack's arm around Kate. They sat down and ordered there drinks and talked for a bit.

"You're a vegetarian? Are you serious?" Sawyer asked Kate. They had just ordered pizza and Kate had told everyone that was a vegetarian.

"Yep have been since I was like 6. Ever since I saw a cow get killed. I hated it so I swore I would never eat meat again and to this day I haven't" Kate explained.

They carried on talking about loads of stuff. Any on looker would have thought it was a group of life time friends out for a meal together. When the pizza arrived they all picked up a slice and Jack decided to make a toast "I'd like to make a toast. To our new friend, who I'm sure we will stay friends with for a long time to come" _and maybe something more_ Jack added silently in his head. Every cheered and took a bite of the pizza. They had finished eating now and were just sat talking about things when they were interrupted by a group of girls walking over to there table.

"Hey Jack" a blonde haired girl smiled

"Hey Juliet" Jack said and by his tone Kate could tell he didn't want to talk to her

"So Jack I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private?" She asked him

"Erm…I'm sort of busy talking you know" Jack was looking at everyone for help. Kate suddenly had an idea. Jack saw the glint in her eye. When she moved her drink he knew what she was going to do so he prepared himself.

"Oh I'm sure they won't mi…" Juliet didn't get to finish her sentence because Jack suddenly jumped up. His shirt was now dripping with Kate drink that she had 'accidently' knocked on to him.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry Jack" Kate said standing up. She looked at Juliet's face and had to force herself not to laugh. She looked like she wanted to kill her "I'll help you clean up" Kate stated pushing Jack towards the toilets. As they left Kate turned to see Juliet storming off and the whole gang burst out laughing. When they got to the toilets, Kate got some paper towel and started to dry off Jack's shirt. "Sorry about that" Kate smiled

"I should be thanking you. You got me away from Juliet" Jack stated laughing

"Who is she anyway? Why didn't you want to talk to her?" Kate asked getting some more tissue to dry his shirt.

"She's the head cheerleader and she's been trying to get with me since I broke up with my last girlfriend" Jack explained

"You mean Sarah?" Kate stated

"Yeah, how did you about Sarah?" Jack was confused

"Shannon and Claire filled me in. She sound's like a bitch, if you don't mind me saying" Kate wasn't sure how he felt on the subject.

"Wait!" Kate looked up and met his perfect chocolate eyes "What were you doing talking about my personal life?" Jack asked with a smug smile

"I wasn't! Shannon and Claire were. I just happened to be listening" Kate blushed "But one thing they didn't tell me was about the cheerleading bimbo" Kate grinned

"Why are you jealous?" Jack smirked

"No!" Kate exclaimed blushing further

Jack just grinned "Thanks again by the way"

"Any time" Kate winked and walked off back to the table.

Jack followed soon behind her but not after getting a good look at her ass. He was a guy after all. When he got back to the table they were all talking about Juliet filling Kate in about her. Jack sat back in his seat next to Kate and couldn't be happier about the fact that she fit in here with his friends. Sarah had never really got along with them all. At around eight every headed home because they still had school in the morning. Jack being the gentlemen he was walked Kate to her door.

"Thanks for today Jack. I think this has been the best first day ever." Kate smiled. She hugged him.

"It's been a pleasure" There was a silence and then Jack said "I'll see you tomorrow?" It was more of a question

"Yeah, sure" Kate grinned and with one last look Kate went inside. She lent against it for a moment and then headed into the front room. "Hey dad" She grinned hugging him.

"Hey have fun with Jack and the guys tonight?" he asked her. Though he knew the answer from the smile on her face.

"Yep it was great. I'm tired so I'm going to go head to bed okay?" Kate told him making her way to the stairs.

"Of course goodnight darling" he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Kate then headed upstairs. When she got to her room she got changed and walked over to her bed. She climbed in and closed her eyes to find the face of her new neighbor starring back at her. She sighed and feel asleep easily.

Jack walked into his house with a smile on his face that he knew wouldn't go away any time soon. He said a quick hello to his parents and headed upstairs to bed wanting tomorrow to come as quick as possible so he could see them beautiful green eyes again. Once in bed he thought about everything that had happened in such a short day. One line kept repeating itself in his head and he couldn't help but laugh at it _"the cheerleading bimbo". _With that thought he closed his eyes and feel into a sleep full of a beautiful green eyed girl.

**Right Well heres the next chapter. I added bits into this! For those of you who didn't read my authors note on the first chapter it explained that you may have read this before! That's because I'm having to repost this story cause I was an idiot and accidently deleted it with little back up! So yeah! **** Still it would be nice to know what you guys think of my adaptions! Or if your just reading this story it still be amazing to hear what you think! Let me x **

**Chaz…x**


	3. Waterfights And 21 Questions

The rest of the week had gone pretty quick and Kate had got to know the group really well. She felt like she was part of the group now. Kate woke up on Friday morning in a very happy mood. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes she'd laid out the night before. Once she had them on she put a bit of make up on and then put her hair into a bun. She then grabbed her bag and headed down stairs. Once downstairs she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and an apple. She then headed into the living room, dropping down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"You know you should eat more for breakfast it will keep you going" Kate turned to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"What? How? When? Did you get here?" she asked confused

"About 2 minutes ago. Your dad let me in" he said dropping down next to her.

"How early did you get up?" Kate questioned

"About 6:00" Jack shrugged

"Who the hell gets up at six?" Kate exclaimed

"Well if I'm going to be a doctor I got to get up early and go long periods without sleep. So I thought I'd get a head start" Jack explained

"You're mental! I never get up that early" she said then book bite of her toast

"So everyone tells me" Jack chuckled "So what do you eant to be when you leave school?"

"Erm…I don't know, I was thinking about becoming an artist or photographer" she smiled

"You never told me you could draw" Jack stated

"There's a lot you don't know about me" Kate told him standing up and heading to the hall.

"Well then I'll have to spend more time to get to know you" Jack commented following

"Well then you can get to know each other better because we've been invited over to Jack's for dinner tonight" Sam stated walking up to them

"Sure why not! Another evening with Jack wouldn't hurt" Kate grinned

"Am I really that bad?" Jack pretended to be hurt

"Yes" Kate giggled and then run out the door shouting bye to her dad. Jack followed behind her and caught her just down the road and started to tickle her.

"Jack…Stop…please…I'm….Sorry" Kate laughed.

Kate then fell to the floor and Jack landed on top of her. He leant on his hands to make sure he didn't put to much pressure on her. They were inches apart and if Jack leant down just a bit more there lips would touch. Jack had an inward battle weather or not to kiss her. On the one side he'd only known her a week but in that week he had fallen for Kate but he didn't want to ruin there friendship if she didn't like him back. Kate was having the same trouble but in the end she was just comfy being this close. She could smell him and she loved it. Neither of them had moved for a few minutes but Jack eventually stood up and helped Kate up.

"Sorry about that" he said his cheeks a bit red

"It's okay" Kate smiled blushing

They carried on there walk to school like nothing had happened. When they reached the school they met up with the gang and all headed to homeroom. When they got there they all headed to the back table and sat down. As they were talking, Juliet and her gang entered. She made her way over to Jack once she noticed he was here.

"Hey Jack!" Juliet smiled pulling Jack's attention away from Kate.

"Hey Juliet" Jack replied. _Please just leave please just leave! _He chanted in his head

"Can I have a word with you now?" she asked in what was meant to be a sexy tone but Jack was ready to head for the hills.

"Not now Juliet. I'm busy talking to Kate" Jack said gesturing to Kate who was sat next to him.

"Well how about we go for coffee after school and talk then?" Juliet suggested

"Sorry can't. Kate and her dad are coming over for dinner tonight. So I got to go straight home after school" Jack grinned for once happy that his mother had demanded he be home straight from school.

"Oh okay. Well I'll just talk to you at lunch then" Juliet smiled and walked away before Jack could say anything

"Great" Jack said sarcastically "I have to eat lunch with a load of screaming cheerleaders"

"Hey, you could just not turn up you know" Sawyer stated

"Yeah, right then she has come looking for me and I'd be stuck at her complaining at me" Jack explained

"Well you could say that you were helping people with there homework or something" Kate suggested

"Or you could hide from her" Claire added

"or we could lock her in a classroom all lunch" piped in Shannon

"Yeah we could 'accidentally' lock her in a room and not notice" Kate giggled

"Or we could lock Jack in a room" Charlie grinned

"Now that sounds fun. Hey and maybe we could lock freckles here in there with him. Just to piss Juliet of even more" Sawyer smiled. Freckles is the nickname that Kate had gained from Sawyer.

"Why would that make her more annoyed?" Kate asked confused

"Because Monday night you told Juliet you where busy talking and this morning you tell her the same and then when she asks to meet you after school you can't because once again you're with freckles. So now she's jealous because the new girls getting all the attention from Jacky over here" Sawyer explained

Claire and Shannon shared a look. They really liked the idea of locking Jack and Kate in a room together for the whole of lunch. Not just because it would annoy Juliet. With them being stuck in a room for a long time just them it would give them even more of a chance to be together. Charlie and Sawyer saw them sharing a look and on the way out of the classroom Claire and Shannon told them what was going on.

The bell went and everyone went to there first lessons. Lucky for Kate that was Art and she had it with Claire and Shannon. All through art Shannon had asked Kate about Jack and when Shannon found out they lived next door to each other she squealed getting a look from her teacher. It only got worse when Kate told them what happened on the way to school that morning. When art was over Kate headed to maths with Sayid and Jack. When she got there she finally noticed that Juliet was in her class. Kate ignored her and walked over to Jack and Sayid dropping in to the seat next to Jack. They were talking about some football game.

"Hey" Jack smiled "How did art go?"

"It was murder. Shannon and Claire wouldn't stop talking" Kate stated dropping her head on her books.

"What were they talking about?" Jack questioned

"Oh about you living next door to me" Kate sighed

"Well it's your own fault for telling them" Jack smiled patting her back

"I wouldn't have told them if I knew it would mean 30 minutes of non stop badgering" Kate moaned "So what are you guys talking about?" Kate asked trying to change the topic

"Just about next Fridays game. You're coming right?" Jack questioned

"Yeah all the others are coming" Sayid stated

"Sure as long as they shut up about the who neighbor thing" Kate smiled

The teacher came in then and started the lesson. Kate was working through the questions they'd been set when a piece of paper landed on her book. She picked it up and read it.

**Hey Kate! What are you doing tomorrow? J**

_Nothing__, why? K_

**Coz the gang are going to the beach and I was wondering if you wanted to come? J**

_Sure! I'd love to. What do I need to bring? K_

**Just something to swim in and a towel J**

Kate nodded and smiled at him getting back to her work. Suddenly she couldn't wait for tomorrow. The bell went and Jack, Kate and Sayid all headed out onto the field to meet the gang.

"I still can't believe that they live next to each other!" Shannon exclaimed as they arrived at there normal spot.

"I know its great!" Claire smiled

"oh no not this again!" Kate said throwing her head back

"What we were just explaining to Charlie and Sawyer" Shannon shrugged

"What the whole conversation through art?" Kate asked

"No" Claire said "Just most of it"

Kate collapsed down in a head. She really couldn't listen to that conversation again. Jack just shook his head and took a seat next to Kate who was now sat up. They were all laughing and joking around. Jack had started to tickle Kate again and in turn the rest of the boys decided to join in and started attacking the girls. Sawyer sat there amused. _how can they just sit there and act like that and not notice that they like each other. God I have my work cut out. _Sawyer thought to himself. Now some how Kate had ended up in Jacks lap and he had his arms around her waist keeping her there. Kate was pretty comfy in this position and didn't want to leave the security of her arms. Soon the bell went and everyone headed to there next lessons. Jack and Kate headed to science and once there they spent most of it talking about tonight or Saturday.When the bell rang Kate said goodbye to Jack and headed off to geography. She hated the lesson; not because of the teacher or anything. She was even pretty good at it, she just hated it was so boring. The only thing that made it remotely interesting was the fact that Sawyer and Charlie were in the lesson with her. All through her lesson she couldn't stop her self from laughing at some of the thing Sawyer and Charlie were doing. They had decided to do impressions of different people in the class. When Sawyer did one of Juliet Kate almost fell off her chair with laughter. The teacher gave them all a look but Kate just turned back to her book and carried on her work laughing.

When the bell rang they all flowed out of the room into the crowded hallways. They were making there way to the field when Sawyer pulled out his phone to look at a message he had received. He grinned and showed it to Charlie. Kate guessed it was some guy thing and didn't question it. Both Sawyer and Charlie had smiles on there faces and Kate was about to make some smart comment when Sawyer pushed her into a classroom shutting the door behind her locking it. She turned to see Jack standing in the room looking as confused as she was.

"What the hell are they doing?" Kate asked Jack

"I think there locking us in a classroom and there not going to let us out until after lunch. Like they said this morning" Jack stated sitting on a table.

"I didn't think they were serious" Kate exclaimed walking over to him

"Neither did I" Jack shrugged

Kate pulled out her phone to text Claire

_You are so dead when I get out of here! And you better let me out before the end of lunch. Oh and tell Sawyer and Charlie to watch there backs._

_Kate_

She hit send and then sat down on a table across from Jack.

"So now I have to spend lunch and dinner with you?" Kate asked

"Yeah I know isn't it horrible" Jack chuckled

"Well at least you don't have to spend lunch with the cheerleading bimbos" Kate grinned

"True. So why don't I find out a bit more about you like you said this morning" Jack suggested

Kate crossed her legs and looked at him "sure what did you have in mind?"

"How about 21 questions?" Jack smiled

"Okay I'll start. What's your favorite colour?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Green"

"What do you like to do on the weekends?"

"Sleep, watch TV, go out with friends, climb trees"

"Climb trees?"

"Yeah I've always climbed trees since I was little"

They kept asking questions and when they were done they sat there talking about loads of different things from there lives. By the end of lunch there pack lunches were spread across the classroom where they'd had a food fight at some point. The door opened suddenly and in walked 5 smiling people. Jack and Kate turned to look at them and then each other. They nodded there heads and grabbed there water bottles spraying them all with it. By the end of lunch all of them were soaked. They walked into homeroom still wet but laughing about it. As they sat down Juliet stormed over to them.

"Jack where were you at lunch?" She demanded

"Oh that's a funny story. I got locked in a classroom with Kate and well we didn't get out until just now. And we sort of had to dry off from the water fight" he said trying not to laugh at how pissed Juliet looked.

"Jack I really need to talk to you!" She stated glaring at Kate

"Well then talk. Anything you say to me will end up here anyway considering these are my friends and I tell them everything" Jack exclaimed. He was getting fed up of this.

"Okay fine! If you're not going to talk to me on my mown then I won't talk to you at all!" Juliet said and walked away.

"I think she wanted you to go after her." Kate stated smiling

"Well she's going to be disappointed" Jack grinned

The whole gang had history last. They got there and sat down when there teacher, Mr. Locke cam in and said "Right class I want you to get into pairs but mixed sex pairs please! If you can't do it on your own I'll do it for you" everyone stood up and started rushing around to try and get pairs.

"Kate, Want to be partners?" Jack asked her

"Sure" Kate smiled

Everyone was now in partners, Shannon and Sayid, Claire and Charlie, Sawyer was with a girl called Ana who the gang seemed to know. They were all given different topics to research. In a weeks time they had to present a presentation on it to the class. Kate and Jack had to do The Weimar Government (it's the German Government at the end of WWI by the way). Jack and Kate organized to start on Sunday because of the beach tomorrow.

They ended up sitting there talking as a group about going to the beach. Ana had now also been invited by everyone. When history was done they all walked out of school and headed home. Kate couldn't wait to get to Jack's for dinner.


End file.
